


Stargazing

by Ellimac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/pseuds/Ellimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot wants to go stargazing with all of her girlfriends at once, in a very specific way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "stargazing" on tumblr. I'm putting it on AO3 because I'm determined to get other people into this ship.

There was something really nice about being cuddled by all of her girlfriends at once, Peridot thought. Of course, it was nice when they were separate, but she had found that curling up in Alexandrite’s hands whenever Alexandrite was available for such things was even nicer. Of course, Alexandrite rarely _was_  available, but that only meant that when she was, Peridot had to jump on the opportunity.

From Steven, though, she learned that there was a way to get her to form without waiting for the gems to get the idea on their own.

“Once we were having a dinner date with Connie’s family and the gems fused into Alexandrite,” Steven said. “It was fun. Well… it was a disaster. But I’m still allowed to see Connie!”

“The gems will fuse if you ask them to?” Peridot said.

“Well… not always,” Steven said. “But sometimes.”

So that evening, Peridot went to the gems with some flowers she had picked (Steven’s idea) and asked Alexandrite on a date.

Pearl stared at her. “You want us to _what_?”

“Fuse,” Peridot said. “So that we can go stargazing together. Alexandrite and I.”

“You can stargaze with us without us fusing,” Pearl said.

“Aww, don’t be like that, P,” Amethyst said. “I think it’s romantic.”

Peridot held out the flowers. “Please? It doesn’t have to be for long.”

Pearl looked at Garnet.

“I don’t see why not,” Garnet said. “It _is_  romantic. And we can all cuddle, afterward.”

Pearl sighed and got to her feet. “All right. But no eating anything this time.”

Two minutes later, Alexandrite had Peridot in her hand and her flowers in another as they made their way up to the top of the cliff, an ideal spot for stargazing. When they arrived, Alexandrite carefully lay down and placed Peridot on her chest. Peridot curled up and snuggled right in.

“This is nice,” she said.

“Yes,” Alexandrite said. “Thank you for the flowers.”

“You’re welcome.” Peridot turned and kissed Alexandrite’s thumb. “Thanks for stargazing with me.”

“You’re welcome.”

They fell silent. There was never much talking between them, but that was all right. They could cuddle all they wanted, and afterward, when the gems unfused, they could talk about it then. For now, though, the cuddling was exactly what Peridot wanted.


End file.
